Intertwined
by hotelchelsea
Summary: "It was during the record-breaking rainstorm of 1959 in the small town of Castle Rock, and in the back of Eyeball Chambers beat up Ford convertible, that a life was created."
1. Chapter 1

_It was during the record-breaking rainstorm of 1961 in the small town of Castle Rock, and in the back of Eyeball Chambers beat up Ford convertible, that a life was created. _

_"I love you..." Lydia had whispered to him that night after they had made love in the backseat of his car, her soft lips forming into a smile. It was true, it had only taken a month for her to completely fall in love with him._

_She sat next to him, naked. A pendant with what looked like the Virgin Mary hung between her bare breasts, his denim jacket covered her nude lower half. Rain pelted against the vehicle, Eyeball's heart thumped at a relaxing pace, lulling her into a sense of overwhelming calm as she rested her head against his shirtless chest._

_Eyeball just smiled, reaching into the pocket of his jeans to pull out his creased pack of smokes. He offered her one first, it was only gentlemanly. _

_She took one from the pack, reaching through to the front of the vehicle, grabbing the zippo lighter off the dashboard. It bothered her a little that he didn't say it back, but she pushed those thoughts it away. She didn't want to ruin the moment. _

_Even though he wanted to say it back, he just couldn't. Eyeball didn't think he would or ever could be capable of loving someone. His parents did a good job of showing him that love wasn't real, and this girl he was having a fling with—it didn't matter if she knew him as long as she did—couldn't change his mind about love if she tried. _

_He couldn't fall in love with her, even though he knew he felt different about her than the other girls that kept him company. He shouldn't have even been spending any time with her really, just because his main girl Mary and him were fighting and on a break didn't make whatever he and Lydia were doing okay. _

_It didn't help that she was cousins with his kid brother's best friend either. _

_This was the last time he'd ever see her, he decided. This would be the last night he'd spend with her._

_Or so he thought. _

_Little did he know, he would see her again. Months later, she'd show up at his doorstep and he'd find out the hard truth._

_**That he was going to be a father at the age of eighteen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eyeball had met Lydia Lachance for the first time in the April of 1959.**_

He had walked into the bar at around noon after a particularly bad fight with Mary, his on and off again girl. He should've been over at her place fixing things but as terrible as it was, he didn't really care all that much about it. He knew she'd get over it in a day or two anyway.

He knew he should've been doing other things than fighting with some chick and going to drink his feelings, really he should've been at school instead. To him though, he felt as if it was pointless to even try and bother going. Causing trouble and wreaking havoc around the quiet streets of Castle Rock with his friends was apart of his daily routine now, not stupid twelfth grade Algebra.

When he walked into the bar, Lydia was the only person there that day. She was dressed in a black dress with matching gloves and a pillbox hat, a black veil attached to it. He remembered his Aunt Katherine wore the same thing when they had to bury his mother.

_Who died in town? Was it a funeral for that Lachance kid his age? _He wondered to himself as he took a seat next to her. He ordered a Miller High Life. His usual.

The girl was beautiful. He would've made a move if she hadn't been crying and wasn't dressed in mourning attire.

They both sat in silence, Ricky Nelson's "Lonesome Town" played softly in the background of the empty bar.

"Rough day?" He finally said, taking a cigarette from his pack. He offered her one and she took it from him, he lit it for her.

"Something like that." She mumbled through the bouts of thick smoke that came from her mouth as she exhaled.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He had asked her, and she nodded. He signalled for the bartender to make his way over again.

"Gin Fizz, please." The girl said, and Eyeball slipped the bartender a five dollar bill.

"Make that two."

The bartender nodded and got to work.

"You don't seem like the cocktail type." Lydia raised an eyebrow, finally taking a full look at the handsome boy buying her drink.

He was muscular, pale with hazel eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with black grease smudges on it, his hands also stained black. She figured he worked with cars, her cousin Denny used to have the same stains on his hands whenever he was working on that damn Jeep he loved so much. Too bad that Jeep was now crushed into nothing and Denny was six feet underground.

"I'm not." Eyeball shrugged, "Guess it's time to try something new."

Lydia just smiled. "Bars are sure different here than back home."

"I was gonna say, you don't look like you're from here." He said, everyone knew everyone in the town of Castle Rock and this girl for sure was not a local.

Lydia took put out her cigarette, smiling. "I'm from Seattle. We're here for my cousin's funeral—Denny. Did you know him?"

He paused for a second before nodding. He had known him. He and Denny had been in the same classes since grade school up until now, before he was killed in that horrible accident. Also, Denny's little brother Gordie Lachance was best friends with his little brother Chris. He'd known Denny forever, but never talked to him much.

"Yeah I did."

She smiled and to his surprise, tears leaked from her pretty green eyes. "He was a good guy."

"Yeah...he was."

The bartender brought the two youths their drinks, not bothering to check for identification.

"The guy who hit Denny's Jeep..." Lydia said, letting more tears fall. "He wasn't even drunk, he was just a truck driver who hadn't slept in a day or two, he closed his eyes for a minute and then—" She choked up again.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be breaking down in public in front of strangers like this." She sniffled, "What's your name? I'm Lydia, Lydia Lachance."

"Eyeball Chambers." He spoke into his glass of Gin Fizz, this here was definitely a city girl's drink.

"Chambers?" She raised an eyebrow, "You related to Chris Chambers? That's my cousin Gordie's best friend."

"He's my brother."

"Oh."

Eyeball and Lydia took turns buying drinks for one another until their wallets were both empty and their vision hazy. It wasn't long before the both of them were sitting in his car in the empty supermarket parking lot a few doors down, kissing passionately. Lydia was about to take the shirt off his body before Eyeball stopped her.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, "You're not too drunk or ... you know... sad or whatever?"

"With all due respect, I lost my cousin." She said, "Not the ability to have sex with you."

That night was the first time of many times over the summer of 1959, that Eyeball and Lydia did what Lydia's mother always told her to never do.

_Sin._


End file.
